Of Life, Love, and Loss
by milapa
Summary: VR slash fic. Explains Virgil's son in the future. NOT Mpreg. It is about Virgil and Richie's relationship coming to be. Story contains a fair amount of teenage angst and a slight amount of action with random spurts of happiness. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never have never will own Static Shock. Although, recently I had an idea that it would be awesome if Islands of Adventure did, but that's just a dream

Authors note: This is a fanfiction I wrote awhile back that I felt like uploading. It's not complete yet, and it may take awhile. I decided to upload it, because, really the idea just keeps nawing at me. I already have three other chapters, so those will come soon maybe. However, my other fanfiction is my current focus, so don't hold your breath for this one. Enjoy.

* * *

'Oh crap. What did I just do?' Virgil thought as he pulled away from his best friend. "Did I- did I just..."

"I don't know, bro. I thought I just..."

"So we just..."

Richie swallowed. "Yeah..." He swallowed again. "...kissed."

They stared at each other for a moment. Than Virgil looked away. Almost as soon as he did he looked back shocked. "And Pops saw!"

Richie looked as shocked as Virgil. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Virgil looked down shaking his head. He sighed. "I don't know. I think- I think I need to think."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck as Richie walked towards the door. "I hear ya, V. I'll go home. I think you need to talk to your pops, though."

Richie opened the door and started to leave.

"Yeah. We can talk later."

Richie just looked over his shoulder and smiled as he closed the door.

Virgil made his way to the kitchen where his dad had retreated at seeing his son kiss his male best friend. He saw his dad sitting at the table with his head in his hands, elbows anchored to the table top.

"Pops, I-" Virgil managed to stammer before his father broke in.

"Virgil, what was that?" The question was slow and deliberate, his voice being eerily calm in light of the emotions Virgil knew were raging through his father's mind.

Virgil looked taken aback. "Pops, I-I..." He sighed. "I don't know. A kiss, I guess."

Robert Hawkins rubbed his temples. "You guess. How can you not know what you just did? What were you thinking?" He looked up to see his son staring at anywhere, but at him.

"Pops, I really don't know. One minute we were watching the destroyers game, and then when they were in a tight spot...and the winning basket. Then I heard you yelling my name and next thing I knew I was pulling away from Richie... Pops, I'm sorry."

Virgil's dad got up and put his hand on his much smaller sons shoulder. "Virgil, I'm not looking for an apology, I'm looking for an explanation."

Virgil looked up at his father. "Pops, I can't give you that. I have no idea what happened. What I was thinking." He looked down again.

"Did it mean anything?"

Virgil flushed, or as much as a person with mocha skin can, and concentrated on the tile floor, his father with both hands on his shoulders. "I... can't say it didn't. I mean," he waved his hands in front of him; "I'm not gay! I don't like guys, but Richie's different... it just doesn't feel gay with him..."

Robert closed his eyes and shook his head. "Son, you know how I feel about this..." He sighed. "Virgil, what are you going to do?"

Virgil turned around facing the door to the living room. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Pops. We haven't talked yet. I don't even know what he thinks about what happened." Virgil heard his dad sit down again, the elbows back on the table.

"You know what will happen if you choose to...to...further your relationship."

"Yeah, Pops, I know." Virgil left to go up to his room.

He stared at the ceiling for awhile contemplating on his best course of action. At the moment he decided that would be to think of nothing and go to sleep, ignoring the fact it was 5:43 in the evening.

* * *

Richie lay on his bed staring at his poster of an Asian woman in a too small Girl Scout uniform across the room. While he was staring at it he was thinking of none other than Virgil Hawkins.

'Okay...so that was weird.' Richie thought. 'I have no idea what happened. We were on the couch, the basket was made.' Then they jumped up, normal, they hugged...okay so not really weird, then they kissed...that's when it got freaky.

It's not like he minded really. It wasn't like make out kissing. Just a quick, little kiss, although more than something casual. So he didn't think he was the one who initiated it. In fact, he was almost sure. Playing back the scene in his head with his photo graphic memory he was positive of it; Virgil had kissed him, but he couldn't let V know that. He'd freak. Oh, he hoped Mr. H was taking things well. He was very understanding, but he was also very into morals and such.

Richie knew that if his dad found out, well let's just say he'd rather take his chances fighting Francis in a furnace. Richie knew what he wanted to do, though. Virgil had been his best friend since first grade and he knew the other teen would understand his feelings perfectly well. He just loved him. He'd never really known it 'til now. Well, it's not like he didn't know. He'd just never thought about it before then. He was normal, so he didn't think about kissing his best friend...who was a male.

No, but it was okay as long as it was V. Even so he knew what he had to do, or at least try to do. The kiss was so amazing though. So it had been an accident, sort of. Now all that was left to do is wait for Virgil's call. Richie wouldn't dare calling Virgil. He was afraid of who might answer the phone and the shock vox, well his at least, was under a series of updates.

With that in mind Richie decided to get up and finish working on his shock vox. If there were any trouble he wouldn't want Virgil having to call him on the house phone.

While he was working, Richie couldn't help but think, with his meta-human brain, it was kind of what he did. What if Virgil disagreed with his plan? What would they do then? There was no way he'd be able to tell his dad. His mom maybe, but not his dad. And then there were the people at school: Frieda, Daisy. Daisy! He hoped she wouldn't play a part in this. Richie knew he couldn't compete with her.

Richie had never really had trouble making a decision in his life, but this...this was hard. He knew what his heart wanted, but his mind, his stupid mind. It told him that this was illogical. Just forget about it. They were both guys and both straight, well he was at least, and V liked Daisy. Richie couldn't decide whether he'd rather listen to his heart or his mind. Obviously, his mind was telling him the latter, so that, he thought, would be the best choice, although it really depended on what Virgil wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, around eight thirty or so, Virgil woke up. In his dreams he had had an epiphany and he had to call Richie. Richie answered his phone on the first ring. "Hey, bro. What's up?"

Virgil, sounding slightly distracted, answered, "We need to talk."

"Yeah. I guessed that since you called." Richie replied with amusement.

Virgil shook his head. "No, I mean, in person."

"Okay, so where d'ya wanna meet?"

Virgil contemplated for a minute. "I'll come get you on the static saucer."

It was Richie's turn to be silent. "You know I can fly too now, right?

"Yeah, but only one of us should be in costume, I don't want to be when we talk, it's not super hero business, and I can change faster."

Richie looked confused, but agreed. "Okay, V. See you in a few." He then hung up.

Virgil quickly pulled on his Static garb and flew over to Richie's place. He contemplated going to the door, but decided it would be best to go straight to Richie's window. He only had to tap once before the window was opened.

"Hop on."

Richie looked worried. "You want me to ride that thing?"

Virgil shrugged, "You invented it, and I've carried you lots of times...unconscious."

Richie just looked at him.

Virgil continued a little agitated. "Look, Rich. I'm not giving ground on this, so we can do it the easy way or," he charged up his hands, "the hard way."

Richie rolled his eyes. "Fine, bro, whatever you say." He climbed out his window onto the static saucer securely wrapping his arms around Static's waist. Static put an arm around his partners shoulders and proceeded to fly off. Richie crouched a bit and pushed his head into Static's shoulder to steady himself, which just caused Virgil to hold onto him tighter. 'There's no way I'm letting you go now.' Virgil thought, 'not when we're so close.'

A few minutes later they landed in the old scrap metal yard. Richie jumped off the disk as soon as they landed. Virgil followed shortly behind him.

After he folded up his disk, he removed his Static outfit and neatly put it away in his back pack which he promptly tossed to the side.

"Okay, V." Richie said. "What's your verdict?"

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and sort of shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I do but..."

Richie looked skeptical and put his hands on his hips. "What'd you and your pops talk about?"

Virgil stared at the ground next to Richie's feet. "Kind of the obvious stuff. What happened? What was I thinking..? Did it mean anything?"

"Well, did it?"

Virgil sighed. "I don't know if it did to you , but to me..."

Richie smiled. "Yeah, V. It meant something to me too." Virgil looked up to stare at Richie who walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "V. What do you want to do? In light of what our dads would do to us if we got together."

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know. When I think about it, your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with...and your always here for me... and well.... I don't know. I love you...I guess."

Richie leaned back. "Wow, V. Those are some strong words. I thought you liked Daisy."

Virgil stared past his friend. "I do, but I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with her. With being Static it'd be hard, and if we had kids...Rich, what's your opinion?"

Richie shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not until I hear what you want to do."

"So you've already got this figured out." Virgil looked a little angry.

"Don't I always." In truth Richie had never been so unsure. This was the hardest decision ever.

Virgil sighed. "Yeah. What I want, I guess, is you. I'd have to move out, yeah, I want you."

Richie looked a little triumphant but wrapped his hand around Virgil's arm. "I thought you'd say that. I think, though, I've got a better, safer idea."

Virgil looked shocked. "And what's that?"

"Let's just continue our relationship like normal."

"And that's it? I thought you said that the kiss meant something to you too?"

Richie frowned a little. "It did, V. It really did, but I thought about it a lot. The..." he swallowed in discomfort. "the kiss was great, but, Virg, there's a lot at risk here. Our lives are at risk or mine at least with my dad and all and you can have a happy semi-normal life with Daisy."

Virgil looked upset. "Rich. I'm willing to give all that up for you."

Richie gulped, the air was starting to feel really thin. "Virg. I know, but we had a great relationship before this. Let's just continue that." Virgil stared at him. "Okay, how about we compromise. We try to just be friends, and if either one of us can't handle it then we'll...move forward."

Virgil thought for a moment, a long moment. "V? Hello? Is that okay?"

Virgil clapped Richie on the shoulder. "Yeah. I guess that works. How'd you come to that solution?"

"Nothing personal, V. I just don't want to see either one of us get hurt. I know that your dad will kick you out if you have a male lover and all that. You have a great relationship. I didn't want this." Richie looked away and talked slower. "To change it. I can imagine he's mad as it is."

Virgil stared hard a Richie. "I think you know more than you're telling me."

Richie clasped his hands behind his back and started rocking back and forth still focusing on anything but Virgil. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Virgil gripped him by the shoulders and forced him to look in his direction. "Rich. I know you. You have something you're not saying."

Silence.

"Come on. I 've told you everything."

More silence.

Virgil flung his hands up and turned his back. "Fine! Don't tell me!"

"It was you." Richie muttered.

Virgil turned around. "What?"

"It was you...who kissed me." Richie said trailing off on the last few words.

"Rich...why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I didn't think it'd make a difference."

Virgil contemplated. After a moment he asked, "Does it?"

Richie shrugged. "I don't know. I meant everything I said. The kiss was something to me, but I do just want to be friends... I don't know. I still like girls."

Virgil gestured to himself. "So do I!"

"Yeah, but, V...why'd you do it?"

Virgil stared for a minute then sat down on a broken, rusted, blue volts wagon. "I don't know. I can't remember. I didn't even know that I had."

Richie sat next to him. "Well, now that you know, can you remember?"

Virgil sighed. "Let's see. I was so happy. We stood up. We hugged. You were so close, you were breathing on my neck. Then I guess the need...the want for you just...I don't know, ceased me?" Virgil stared at the ground through his knees.

Richie looked at him. "V. Do you think it's possible you had those feelings before?"

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe. Have you?"

Richie shook his head. "Not outright at least. If I did, I didn't notice. I guess the kiss was just." He chuckled. "A shock to my system."

Virgil gave him a disapproving look. Then he looked back to the spot between his feet. A beetle was fighting off a heard of ants.

"Rich. I have had feelings for you before. I just ignored them."

Richie looked a little shocked. "Really? When?"

The ants were winning the fight.

"Remember when you ran against Madelyn for freshmen class president?"

"How could I forget being brain controlled." Richie said in disgust.

Virgil smiled. "Yeah, that's probably when I first felt it. When she first got in your head. Then you fell in my arms." Virgil felt blood rush to his cheeks. "If I wasn't so worried I might have realized it then."

Richie looked at him. "Is that all?"

Virgil shook his head. "There was also the first time I caught you."

"Oh yeah. When I became Push."

Virgil looked over at his friend. "You remember?"

"First becoming a superhero and all, how could I forget?"

Virgil looked back down at the ants. They had officially won. "No. I mean about that being the first time I caught you."

"Well, yeah. It was the first time I had flown."

"Yeah, well. Had I not been so worried and mad, I probably wouldn't have put you down."

Richie blushed. "So now that you know?"

Virgil kicked a chunk of metal near his feet. "I really don't think I'll be able to resist for long. It could be next time I see you, or next time I have to rescue you."

"Which explains your reluctance to accept my proposal."

"Yeah...but Rich, if your so accepting of this now...what do you think about us in a relationship, from a more...physical aspect?"

Richie swallowed hard several times.

"Come on, Richie. Just say it."

Richie looked at Virgil. "Okay. but you're not going to like it."

Virgil looked back at him. "Shoot."

Richie sighed. "Nothing."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Richie sighed again and looked down. "V. I'm sorry, but really my feelings for you are purely plutonic."

Virgil looked at Richie shocked. "But you said you enjoyed the kiss."

"Honestly, V, I did." Richie struggled to explain himself. "But I can't say it would have been different had it been anyone else.

Virgil looked down obviously upset.

"V. I'm not saying that I wouldn't be in that kind of relationship with you. I'd give it a try if I didn't think it'd be better this way. I really do love you, just in a non-physical kind of way."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Come on, Virg. Don't be upset. Just a few hours ago you wouldn't have thought of being more then friends either."

There was another period of silence in which Virgil folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on his knees. "Actually...I would."

"Huh?" was the only response Richie could manage.

"Sorry, Rich, but I have thought about it. Not the physical relationship part, but just to be with you. Remember when that girl asked you to the Valentines dance?"

Richie looked completely confused. "Yeah."

"I couldn't help but worry it'd turn into something more. Then, that night when I usually fantasizes about being the greatest superhero in the world, I was thinking about how I was in the future and who my spouse would be and all I could picture was you."

Richie shot him a weird look.

Virgil held up a hand. "At first it freaked me out big time, but I kept thinking about it. You working. You raising our kid. You cooking. You cleaning."

Richie held up a hand. "Hold up, V. You have me doing all the chores and working in your twisted little fantasies?"

Virgil smiled. "Well I'm going to be too busy with superhero duties."

"So would I!" Richie said gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. When I started to drift to sleep... I saw you kiss me. Just on the cheek, but it seemed so comfortable and right, and I knew I could see you as more than a friend. That was a few weeks ago, but every few nights I've been having dreams about you. Rich, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off."

Richie's watch started beeping signifying he had to head home. "V. I've gotta go. It's almost my curfew, but please, please try to hold off."

Richie's look was so pleading that Virgil had to agree. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Virgil woke up with a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he had gotten home that night he told his father what had transpired, but he omitted the parts that his father would clearly disapprove of, such as the fact that the agreement was basically only temporary (or if he could have his way it would be.)

He was now regretting his choice in agreeing with Richie's simple plan. Since his feelings had been awakened and he was fully aware of them he did not believe there was a possibility for him to go back to being "just friends" with the one he was in love with. Not only did he see a problem with the fact that he knew of his own feelings, but he also saw no way that his and Richie's relationship could go back to normal for the fact that Richie also knew of his feelings. Not to mention his father would probably not let Richie spend the night for a long time.

It was already 11 am, several hours after Virgil was used to waking up on a Saturday even, and he was just now barely managing to drag himself away from the comfort of his warm blankets. Not that it was particularly cold in the house, but the blankets were soft and inviting and loving, as to where the outside world was hard and cold and un accepting. It was actually rather warm outside, though, being mid-spring. The flowers were starting to bloom and most people in his grade in high school were looking forward to finishing their junior year and embarking on their last year in high school.

Yet, Virgil was laying here, legs and arms half dangling off the side of the bed, miserable. Not because his life had changed significantly, but, however, because there was no change at all even in light of new found emotions, and this, he decided was the worst possible way to spend the warmest, most comfortable time of year.

The dark skinned teen slowly pulled himself out from under the blue blankets. This was done so sloppily that the blankets fell in a heap on the floor, piled high next to the bed, not to be picked up again until the teen decided to return to his place of rest.

Virgil tiredly ran a hand through his dread locks trying to fix them in place even though no one, not even him, could tell a difference. It was just the act that mattered. With this there came a small sense of pride taken in his appearance and made his day, even if only minutely, feel more significant.

This was a Saturday, and like almost every other Saturday of his life, it would be filled with mindless nothingness except the occasional act of super heroics, but because of the cure that was currently permeating through out the city on a continuous basis, him and Richie having taken a vaccine, the bang baby attacks were few and far between. It was not that he could not help with normal criminals, there were always gangs around creating some sort of trouble, but since the diminishment of bang babies, who encompassed most the cities gang population, the number of gangs and thus crime in general had decreased so significantly that the city hardly needed a full time police force much less superheroes.

Because of this, now days when Virgil dragged him self out of bed on Saturday mornings, he would lazily mosey down the stairs and plop down on the couch or if he was in the mood the kitchen to wait for some one to make him breakfast. The rest of the day was usually spent on his couch watching television with Richie or at the gas station with Richie or out to a movie or to eat with Daisy…and Richie.

Basically, Virgil's Saturday's, and every day for that matter, had begun to center entirely around Richie and what Richie would be doing. It was not that they ever planned to do anything, but some how they always knew what they would be doing each Saturday and, of course, it was always a given that they would be doing it together.

This Saturday would be different though. This Saturday, Virgil was not in the mood for breakfast. He was not in the mood for television, and he certainly was not in the mood to do any thing with Daisy. Despite his change in attitude about what he would be doing this Saturday, he none the less knew that he would be doing it with Richie, whether the other teen wanted to or not.

After the seventeen year old electric superhero left the bathroom, he sat down at the top of the stairs, unwilling to make the trip down just for fear of having to interact with his father. Not that his father was angry, or even upset anymore. It was just that, if Virgil had had his way his father certainly would have been disappointed in him, and if Robert Hawkins knew what his son was thinking he would have had to have another serious talk with him about the birds and the bees (although Virgil always thought it weird that a bird and a bee could be together but not two humans of the same sex.)

Virgil leaned his head against the railing, blue bath robe sprawled inelegantly against his body very barely covering all the right spots. He sighed as he looked at the small black and yellow box in his hand. It was not his only way to get in touch with the man he loved, but it was by far the quickest and the safest. The only problem there was with him calling said man at the moment was: that man was unwilling to love him back. Not that that was particularly the problem. It had more to do with Virgil's unwillingness to resist the temptations that come along with love, especially love as a teenager when hormones have more control then the heart.

He pressed his thumb lightly over the button, unwilling to press hard enough that the box would make a connection to its partner several blocks away. The older teen stared distantly down the stairs and towards the door hoping that in some way Richie would just receive a telepathic message to come over to his house today. It was not too far out of the realm of possibility. He had electric powers and Richie was a mutant super brain. In spite of his wishful thinking, the door remained firmly closed with out the slightest hint at the chance of the blond walking through.

Moments of silence passed. Perhaps Virgil's father was not at home. This was something that seemed to happen more frequently since Sharon married Adam. Robert would often leave on Saturdays to go visit them even if they only lived a few blocks away, he had trouble being separated from his little girl who had been living at home for over twenty years (and cooking for him for at least half those.)

Virgil pressed the button harder and the all too familiar sound of static began to buzz from the small device held in the dark teens now shaking hand. "Hey, Rich?" He managed to stumble out failing at keeping his voice steady.

"Yeah, V, what's up?" The cheery, somewhat high pitched, voice sounded from the other side. It was obvious from the tone of Richie's voice that he was not feeling the same emotional turmoil, bordering on depression, as Virgil was, in fact he sounded quite the opposite.

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to hang today." Virgil needlessly stumbled out picking at a stray fiber hanging from his bath robe.

"That's kind of an unspoken. We always hang out on Saturday." Richie replied a little bothered that Virgil would even feel that he had to ask. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"No…I just thought we could do something." Virgil half mumbled feeling a little embarrassed after realizing that he was starting to sound like he was asking Richie on a date. There was a few seconds pause in which Richie didn't know what to say and Virgil was afraid that if he spoke he would say something else that would end up embarrassing him, but when the silence had begun to become unbearable Richie broke it.

"How 'bout I just come over and we can decide to do something from there…or just watch T.V….or something…" Richie trailed off as the conversation became one sided but when Virgil still did not speak the blond asked. "That alright with you, V?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you in a little while then." Virgil said snapping out of his thoughts of embarrassment and trying to rid himself of the image of being the awkward 13 year old boy trying to ask out his first crush.

"Alright. See ya then." Richie said back shortly followed by the sound of the shock box clicking off.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Virgil chanted several times over as he softly hit his head on the railing. When he was sure that he had created a small bruise near the top of his head, he gingerly placed his left hand over the spot and slowly stood up as not to disturb his newly forming headache. One by one the older teen walked down the steps trying to get his thoughts in order. His thoughts were not of words, but a swirling of emotions both good and bad: nervousness, this was the first time he was seeing Richie since their talk last night, excitement, in light of his new found emotions, he couldn't help but be excited to see his blond friend, confusion, that was ironically the least confusing feeling he felt at the moment. Of course he was confused and that was the emotion that enveloped all of the rest. The one that made things difficult to sort out.

Before he knew it, Virgil was at the bottom of the stairs. He stared blankly at his feet for a few minutes wondering where he was going and what he was supposed to be doing. Walking down the stairs had been such a mundane action that it had become mechanical, and now that he had reached the bottom he wasn't sure why he went down stairs when his clothes and a shower were both upstairs. Those were the only two things that he needed at the moment, therefore, he turned around and began the journey back to the second floor.

Virgil took an unexpectedly short shower. He had wanted to spend at least thirty minutes with the warm water running over his dark skin. Something about the steam and the heat always seemed to make all problems and all thoughts, good or bad, disappear. Unfortunately for the teen, he was unwilling to let this problem disappear. He liked this problem even if it hurt him to remember it and to think about it.

He let the water run down his back for only a minute before bathing and quickly shutting the faucet off and letting the steam dissipate as the memories of the previous night flowed back in to his minds eye, and as the human memory often does, these images had been refurbished in to something more desirable. Every feature on Richie had been enhanced; his hair more golden and fluffy, his eyes more round and bright, his nose a little shorter, his lips more lush, and his skin more smooth and more brilliant. The words that he had spoken were said in a better key; they were more light, more free even in the heaviest of moments.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sigh that was somewhere between exacerbated and lungful. He leaned his head forward on to his fore arm that was resting on the shower wall. The cool tile against his currently warm skin felt good. The feeling reminded him of being on top of a mountain, so free of everything where he could look down and see all. This sensation made his future seem so clear. Even if he didn't know what he was going to do or what he was supposed to do or what the best thing to do would be he felt a sense of relief. This a was a sense of knowing that surpassed words or comprehension. He could face anything and there was no obstacle that he was going to allow to get in his way of living a happy life, whether that life included Richie as a lover, or simply as a good friend.

With this last thought Virgil heard the door bell ring followed by the door creaking open. A shout could be heard from down stairs. "Hey, V. Hope you don't mind. I let my self in!"

Virgil rushed out of the shower to the bathroom door to pop his head out and yell back, "I was in the shower. I'll be down in a minute!" With this he slipped on his bath robe and made his way to his room to find something relatively clean to wear.

A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I've been busy, but now I have a four hour break between classes, so what better way to spend it then write fanfic ^_^. Anyway, I know this chapter is mostly just angsty Virgil and pretty much no action, but I'm trying to get back introduced to the world of Static Shock and writing that isn't essays. The next chapter will have more in it. I did have another chapter 3 already written, but it lead me to a dead end, so I've ended up with this. Hope you enjoy. J


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rich, how's it going?" Virgil asked as he plopped down on the couch next to his blond friend.

"It's fine." Richie responded. "Not much has happened in the last..."he looked at his watch, "fourteen hours."

"Oh right." Virgil replied feeling a little dejected. Richie had wanted things to go back to normal, but of course he had to be feeling a little bit awkward as well. It may have been too much for Virgil to expect complete normalcy just fourteen hours later, plus it was hard to act normal when you knew your best friend was in love with you.

"So, do you want to go to the center and shoot some hoops?" Richie asked thinking a little exercise would do them some good.

"Yeah, sure." Virgil hopped off the couch and darted towards the door. Basketball was just what they needed to kill the awkwardness that was abounding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I'm going to insert the authors note here because I want you to pause for a second. Sorry I've been so long in updating. I actually have two more chapters after this one written, but it'll probably be at least a few days before I upload one. I don't want there to be such a big gap between chapter updates any more. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit weird, it's been awhile. Let me know what you think. Now I'll let you get back to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Basketball was definitely not what he needed. Virgil couldn't help but stare. Of course there would be other kids at the center, and of course they would decide to play a game of shirts and skins, and of course Richie would be on the skins team.

It was too much for Virgil to watch a sweaty, shirtless Richie running around, coming inches from his face guarding and blocking. It took everything in the teen to not tackle his friend there. In fact, the only thing that kept him from doing that was the presence of the other kids.

Richie wasn't unaware of Virgil's leering gazes and spent the latter half of the game avoiding the darker teen. He would allow others to block and would place himself in positions where it would be nonsense for Virgil to block much to his teams confusion.

After a few games of this dance, the other kids decided to call it quits.

"Hey man. What was that about?" Virgil asked Richie walking up to him.

"What was what about?" Richie said putting his shirt back on.

"You know. You trying to stay on the opposite end of the court as me."

"I was only doing that because you kept staring at me. It was awkward." Richie said flushing.

"What was I supposed to do? You have a nice body." Virgil replied embarrassed.

"No. V. You're not supposed to think that." Richie started walking towards the showers. "_I _don't have a nice body. Daisy has a nice body. I have a man body."

"You have a nice man body." Virgil shrugged. He then started undressing.

"Hold up, V. I'm not showering with you if you're going to ogle me like that again."

"I'm not going to ogle you, Rich." Virgil said turning his back to his friend.

"You did when I was shirtless, why wouldn't you when I'm buck necked?" Richie responded with a little bit of a laugh, a little bit of disgust.

"Fine, you don't have to shower, but I'm going to. I reek." Virgil said slipping off his shirt.

"Alright. Well, I'll meet you at the diner later." Richie walked out of the locker room.

"Dang it!" Virgil shouted punching the wall as soon as he heard the door close. "Why do I have to be so stupid?"

The teen turned the water to high heat and let it beat on his back. 'Richie wants things to be normal,' he thought, 'but how can things be normal between us? I can't just stop finding him attractive, but I can't keep driving him away like this either.' Suddenly, Virgil felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, V." The familiar voice spoke. "I shouldn't have left. I said I wanted things to be normal, so I'll just pretend you weren't checking me out and you can pretend you weren't and it'll all be fine."

Virgil turned back to look at his friend a little astonished. "So you really just want things to be back to the way they were?"

Richie looked Virgil dead in the eyes, "I don't want to be any more than friends."

Virgil looked highly disappointed, but gave a weak nod of something between acceptance and agreement.

"Everything's going to be okay. It's better this way, Virg." Richie said taking a step closer.

"Yeah. I know." Virgil said closing in the space in a quick hug.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, even though this chapters been done for awhile, I'm just now getting around to uploading it. Sorry about that. I do still have the next chapter written, but I have to review it and type so it may be a little while.

Christmas songs rang through the air as chatter filled the mall. There was excitement every where. There was joy every where. It was the most wonderful time of the year. Richie and Virgil were certainly in the cherry mood. The two boys were finishing up their next to last semester of high school and couldn't be more satisfied with their lives. Today, a couple days before Christmas, the teens were finishing up some shopping.

"So, V." Richie began nonchalantly. "Are you going to finally make it official with Daisy this Christmas?"

"I told you, I'm just not interested in Daisy like that any more. It was great for awhile, but she's just not my type."

Virgil and Daisy had dated on and off for the summer before and the first semester of their senior year, but they had never made it official. Virgil was unwilling to commit and

Daisy didn't want to push it. They were still in high school after all.

"Are you saying you're actually done with her for good this time?"

"Yeah. I think so. It's not really going any where."

"I think I may try to find a girl now that we're almost done with high school." Richie mused.

"What would be the point?" Virgil asked with slight panic in his voice. "I mean, you're going to be leaving soon anyway."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just hate that I'm seventeen, almost eighteen and I've never been in a relationship." Richie said looking around the mall at all the other happy couples.

"It's not all that unless you're really into the person."

"Well, there is someone I'm kinda into." Richie said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" Virgil asked looking over at Richie shocked.

"Um…I don't think I'm going to say yet."

"What? Why not?" Virgil gawked.

"I'll tell you later. I just don't think the middle of the mall is the best place."

"Oh right." Virgil said slightly distracted. "Hey, I've gotta get your present, so I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright. Later." Richie said walking in the opposite direction of his friend.

Two days passed uneventfully and the boys spent Christmas day with their families, but it was night now and they were all set to meet up. Richie was supposed to be coming over right after dinner. It was now 7:30pm and Virgil was waiting in anticipation. He had come up the best gift possible for Richie and couldn't wait to give it to him. He'd had to save up the entire year for it, but was perfect and he knew Richie would love it. Plus he had added a little something special with it.

The door bell rang and Virgil immediately jumped off the couch and quickly pulled the door open. There was an air of nervousness to his demeanor.

"Hey Rich." Virgil said as the opened the door not bother to see who it was.

"Hey Virg." Richie said stepping in with a small box wrapped in green paper with a red bow. He also brought a large fruit basket with him.

"Oh, so that must be my present." Virgil said jokingly grabbing the fruit basket.

"Yep, because I know how much you love fruit." Richie said grabbing the basket back and handing it to Virgil's dad. "Merry Christmas, Mr. H."

"Thank you Richie, and Merry Christmas to you too." Robert said taking the basket to the kitchen.

"We're going up to my room now Pops." Virgil called as they made their way up the stairs.

His father said something in response, but Virgil didn't hear it over the excitement buzzing in his ears and the nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

It seemed to take forever before they reached the top of the stairs, but they did make it and as soon as the boys entered Virgil's room he dived on the bed where Richie's present was placed.

"So Virgil." Richie said sitting on the floor. "I want to go first."

"No. I think I should." Virgil responded almost too quickly.

"I really think I should." Richie said trying to take his present from Virgil.

"How about we go at the same time?"

"Okay." Richie handed his present to Virgil. "On the count of three. One…two…thr-" and both boys tore into their presents trying their best to ignore the other one.

Richie got his opened first. "Oh, cool, V, what is this?"

Virgil paused for a second and told Richie "It's the latest in common technology. It's like a computer with out a key board or mouse. Fully touch screen. Turn it on."

"Oh cool!" Richie exclaimed as if he had received a rocket from NASA. He quickly started messing with it to get it turned on.

About the same time the devices screen flickered on, Virgil managed to pull his present out of the box. It was a gold colored watch with a thick face and one button on the side.

"Press the button." Richie said looking at Virgil as the screen on the tablet appeared. Virgil pressed the button and a little compartment popped out. Inside the compartment there was a small piece of paper. Virgil took the paper out and began to open it, so Richie quickly turned his attention to the screen.

"Will you go out with me?" Both boys read aloud at the same time. They quickly turned to look at each other.

"Did we just…?" Richie asked confused.

"We just asked each other out at the same time?" Virgil finished the thought also confused, but excited as well.

"Yeah." Richie said. "Well, I guess I don't really owe you an explanation then."

"I'll still take one." Virgil answered. "After all, you did reject me last year."

"Well, the ting is.." Richie began, "last year things were just so uncertain and we were still in high school and all, but were graduating this year and we'll be going off to college, so as long as we keep it a secret for the next six months we should be fin, and since you don't want to be with Daisy for real, I thought this would be a great time."

"So you want it to be a secret relationship?" Virgil asked a little disappointed.

"Just for a few months until we don't have to worry about how our parents will react. When we go off to college we can be as open as we want." Riche explained nervously. He didn't really think about there being a problem with a secret relationship.

"How about the fact that you said you were into girls?" Virgil questioned remembering their conversation from almost a year ago.

"I thought I was, but really I haven't found girls attractive since I was 12, so I don't think I can really say I'm into girls."

"What about guys?"

"Guys either, but it doesn't mean I don't want a relationship, so who better than my best friend?" Richie responded with a smile.

"Okay. I guess I can be fine with that." Virgil said, then Richie cut in "But I'm still not going to be your house wife."

Virgil slipped into the floor in front of Richie and leaned in close. "I don't expect you to be."

He moved closer to Richie with each word. The last word was said with his lips pressing against the other teens. Richie brought a hand up to press into the back of Virgil's head and deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Richie whispered, "Merry Christmas, V."

"Merry Christmas, Rich." Virgil said back pulling Richie into a tight hug.

End note: So I've gotten a lot of reviews (and don't get me wrong, I love getting reviews and adore you all) where people have a problem with how I have chosen to have Robert disapprove of homosexuality. I understand where you're coming from and I don't mean to offend anyone, but I also personally view him as being rather conservative even if he is a councilor, but one thing about psychologist it they're good at separating their personal lives from their professional lives. So for the purpose of this story, Robert will be in intolerant one. I hope you can still continue to enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas had come and passed and now it was the middle of January. School had already been back in for two weeks and Richie and Virgil were looking forward to graduation, not only because they would be out of high school, but also because they could then make their relationship public.

Virgil had officially broke it off with Daisy telling her that he didn't thing it'd be fair to keep the on again off again relationship going when they were going to be going off to college so soon. In order to honor Richie , he couldn't tell her the truth, although she suspected the truth anyway just like everyone else.

No one knew for sure, but all of the students had already noticed how Virgil and Richie would glance at each other or brush each others hands in the hallways, and they certainly noticed how the teens tended to disappear together although they didn't know that was for superhero business. They also noticed how Virgil would often bring Richie tokens of love since school started back. One day he brought chocolate, one day a bracelet (though it was a rubber bracelet with gears on it) and often he would bring him lunch.

No one would have guessed that Richie was the "man" in the relationship, but that's how it usually turned out. At the moment Richie had a better job, so he paid for dates. He was also more dominate when it came to physical expressions of love. However, the had not made it passed second base because of the difficulties of being in a secret relationship.

"Hey, V." Riche whispered when he thought no one was around to hear them.

"Yeah, Rich?" Virgil asked leaning closer to his boyfriend.

"Do you want to go out for a romantic dinner and movie tonight?"

"Does it have to be a _romantic _movie?" Virgil teased with a smile. "There is this new sci-fi killer robots movie coming out."

"Oh yeah. That one-" Richie was cut short.

"So you guys are together!" Both boys jumped and quickly turned around. Daisy was standing there, her hands on her hips.

"What makes you say that?" Virgil quickly retorted.

"Well, when people talk about going on romantic dates with each other it usually means their dating." Daisy responded rolling her eyes.

"We were just joking about that." Richie replied before Virgil could. "We're not actually together. It's just an inside joke."

"Yeah, and the whole school's in on it."

"What are you talking about, Daisy?" Virgil asked contemptuously.

"Please, Virgil." Daisy again rolled her eyes. "Everyone in the entire school know the two of you are in a relationship. You might as well admit it."

"Daisy, we're not-" Virgil began but Riche cut him off. 

"Fine. We are together, but don't tell anyone. We really need you to keep it a secret."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell, but everyone does suspect it." Daisy finished with a smile. "I've gotta go to class no, but I'll catch up with you love birds later."

"Well, I guess that's the end of it." Richie said as soon as Daisy was out of ear shot. "Now the whole school is going to find out, and then our parents are bound to find out, then we're toast."

"Don't worry about it. Daisy wouldn't tell anyone." Virgil said trying to calm Riche down.

"She'll tell Frieda, and Frieda will tell everyone." Richie responded disgustedly.

"It'll be fine, Rich, trust me." Virgil said looking around., then embraced Richie in a tight hug.

Richie let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. It's not like we can do anything about it now anyway."

Virgil smiled. "So about that dinner and a movie?" 

"Do you just want to go ahead and leave?" Richie said. "I only have one class left and this is your free period isn't it?"

"Yeah. We can leave." Virgil replied. "Where do you have in mind?" 

"I thought we could go to the gas station." Richie said moving his face close to Virgil's. "Or better, we can go back to my place." He smiled. "My folks went out of town for the weekend. They should have left earlier today."

The two boys arrived at Richie's house ready to get in the door. Once they were inside, Richie quickly threw Virgil at the couch, engaging him in a passionate kiss. It wasn't often Richie was in a mood like this and Virgil certainly wasn't complaining. He pulled the other teen down on top of him and kissed him back fiercely. Virgil began rubbing his hands up and down Richie's back slipping his shirt off.

Suddenly the door burst open and they heard; "Shun, again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget-" Richie's mom stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the two boys on the couch.

Richie's dad was flushed from head to toe.

Quickly realizing the situation, Riche's mom began trying to advert what could become a storm.

"Shaun, honey, don't-" Shaun cut her off.

"Hush. I want to talk to him." He turned his attention to Riche who was frozen on top of Virgil convinced he was going to die, or maybe he was already dead because this had to be hell.

"Richie," his father began, "tell me, are you gay?"

Richie stammered and stumbled over incomprehensible words until his dad cut back in. "Just tell me!"

Richie hesitated for a moment as Virgil tried to bury himself in the couch.

"Go get the tickets." Shaun mumbled to his wife as he waited for an answer.

"Yes." Richie answered weakly. Shaun was quiet until his wife returned. Then he turned back to the door and said to her, "at least we don't have to worry about him getting anyone pregnant," and they left.

"Um, what was that?" Virgil questioned sitting up and pushing Richie to the side.

"Not me getting pulverized." Richie replied in a bit of a daze.

"Your dad, who basically wanted me dead four years ago, just accepted that your gay, with me." Virgil said trying to make sure he had gotten the situation correct.

"We'll he's been over the hating you thing for awhile now. So I guess it's not really the who. Although we never have talked about homosexuality, so I guess he doesn't have a problem with it, I just assumed he did." Richie shrugged.

"Well, it'll be kind of nice if he doesn't. Then we can come here to hang." Virgil said with a smile.

"I guess we could occasionally. I don't think my mom approves though."

"What? She seemed fine with it." Virgil stated confused.

"She was just doing it to protect me from my dad." Richie said looking down. "She's told me she thinks it's wrong. I asked her when we first kissed. Also, she wants grandchildren."

"Oh yeah. You are an only child." Virgil mused.

"So I guess you're no longer in the mood?" He continued.

"Actually," Richie jumped back on top of Virgil and started kissing him with more fervor than before.

A/N: So hi. It's been awhile, like almost a year…Sorry. I have absolutely no excuse. I can't even remember what I was doing a year ago. Uploading the last chapter apparently. Anyway, I hope this is enough that it was worth the wait (I know it isn't it) but I do want to assure you that this story will absolutely be finished (eventually) I can't really give you a timeline as to when, but I think it'll probably be four or five more chapters. If you enjoyed it, please review J I always appreciate it.


End file.
